Rod-type linear actuators include, for example, a ball screw which converts the rotational motion of a motor into a linear motion of a rod. Such a conversion allows the rod to move reciprocately, and an arbitrary tool attached to the leading end of the rod carries out various work. According to such actuators, since the rotational motion of the motor is converted into a linear motion, torque due to the rotational motion of the motor is transmitted to the rod, and thus the leading end of the rod is likely to be wobbled. In this case, the work precision by the actuator may decrease.
With respect to this technical problem, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses an actuator including a rotation regulator that regulates the wobbling of a rod.